Let Her Go
by theoddnumber
Summary: Begins after 13x3. The Original siblings have returned and Kol has returned with a secret. He wants to wake the dead for one reason only, to find a ghost of his past. And he needs a witch. None but one offered her help in return for her family back but can Carter handle Kol's haunting past? The psychotic vampire is on the loose. Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

"_Come on, Alec," she laughed at his hesitation. "Ghosts don't bite. Maybe they do, but you'll just have to find out for yourself."_

"_The Elders told us to steer clear of this place if we have no reason to be here."_

_Carter mocked Alec's serious tone and said, "The Elders won't know we're here, silly."_

_Alec swallowed the lump in his throat. The dim moonlight was their only light source in the dark night and he wished to stay in its company but Carter yanked at his arm impatiently and jerked her head at the rusted gates. She raised her brow as if she was challenging him and whipped around before she sprinted for the witches' old burial ground. The tinkling giggles trailed after her in the silent night. Alec sighed and ran a trembling hand through his ruffled hair. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets before he hastily followed Carter. She had climbed over the brick walls with ease and was nowhere to be seen. Alec had climbed over and landed in the shrubs with a low hiss as they scratch at his skin. He peered into the blinding darkness, in search of a streak of bronze hair. He could feel his heart thump wildly against his ribcage as he called out for Carter. The old cemetery always made him anxious._

"_Boo!" Carter jumped from behind with a boisterous laugh. "Since when do I have to force the fun out of you Alec?"_

_He grimaced. Alec slid his trembling hands back into his pockets to hide his anxiousness and followed Carter blindly, who danced her way along the abandoned road, then she stopped suddenly. Her bronze hair cascaded down her shoulder as she threw a glance over her shoulder at her sombre friend. The canopy above casted dark shadows onto her grinning face, there were small patches of light invading the darkness but it was barely any help. Carter's bright eyes gleamed in the shadows like a stalking cat. Alec's uneasiness began to grow. The cemetery held a mysterious essence, dead yet alive. He pushed aside his growing fear and accompanied Carter in her drunken state; although she worries Alec more when she is sober than she is drunk. _

"_Let's go back to my house." Alec reasoned. "If your brother knows I let you in here, he'll murder us both."_

_Carter groaned loudly. "What is it with you Alec? It's only a bit of fun."_

_A scream pierced the silent air. The leaves in the canopy rattled in the sudden gust of wind and the unearthly shadows turned into distorted creatures. Carter paused. She noticed that Alec was ready to flee but he caught her eyes and closed their distance with his hands around hers. His hulking figure shivered in fear beneath the jacket as he towered over Carter by a few inches. The winds began to howl eerily and she fell to the floor at the immense pain that struck her. Alec paled. She gritted her teeth and clutched her head which throbs painfully. The eerie gusts of wind were unnaturally cold for a summer night and it carried a sense of magic with it, a strange sensation. Carter gasped breathlessly at the incessant drilling in her head and let out a scream. Alec frantically wrapped her in his arms and as he tried tirelessly to stop the pain with spells but she continued to thrash and squirm. He could feel the beads of sweat trickling down her temple after several treacherous minutes. Alec recited the last healing spell he memorized – unsure whether it will work. And she stopped. Relief washed over him as he found Carter's troubled eyes. They were free of tears. Alec chuckled weakly; he should've known that Carter isn't one to cry._

"_What happened?" Alec asked breathlessly._

"_The magic was powerful…" she muttered. "They tried to strip me of my magic."_

"They_?"_

_Carter could still hear the dulling screams. Alec helped her to her feet and she quickly started towards the labyrinth of monuments and family stones. _

"_Find the Elders."_

_Before Alec could react, Carter had already bolted into the labyrinth. Her breathing came in rapid pants as she weaved around the colossal monuments over the graves, following the man's painful screeches. She could hear another pair of feet sprinting along the ground behind her and cursed aloud at Alec's idiocy but she didn't stop to tell him off. Carter dashed past the last row of gravestones before she burst into a clearing in the core of the cemetery. The torches of fire blazed brightly under the moonlight and the eerie howls of the winds carried the strange incantations to her ears. Carter observed her surrounding with a bewildered look, every elder in the community is present. They stood on their knees between the flaming torches each, arms rested by their sides and their lips murmuring rapid recitations. Carter shuffled back hurriedly but paused when the writhing man on the altar shrieked again. There was a woman sitting by his head with both her hands pressing into his temples, he growled once more and the pain in his body made him arch towards the sky. He struggled to breathe through the immense pain. Carter could feel his magic being stripped away unwillingly and she knew everyone else could too, it was only the matter of saving him from this cruelty._

"_Where's Carter! Don't do this… please. Where is she?" His throat is raw from the screaming and every breath felt as if a thousand minuscule needles are jabbed into his throat._

"_Oliver!" Carter shrieked and raced to the altar._

_An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close. Alec's cheek pressed against her temple and his breath prickled her naked skin. Carter thrashed in his hold as he dragged her away from the ritual and held her prisoner on the edge of the clearing. She is strong but Alec is stronger. The girl stopped fighting and let her heart clatter to the ground as she watched her brother die before her eyes. "Oliver's the only family I have, Alec. Don't do this to us."_

_He said nothing. The Elder, Camilla, glanced over at the duo with a small smirk on her lips as if she enjoyed seeing Carter squirm restlessly as she stand on the sidelines while her brother waste away with every breath. Carter only glared at her menacingly. She watched her dying brother, the tears glistened in her eyes but she was too stubborn to cry. Alec struggled with Carter's lack of protests and fight for her brother, her silence was deafening. The Carter he knew fought for everyone she loved so hard but now she was slumped against him lifelessly. Camilla pulled out the sacrificial dagger from its sheath and raised it over Oliver's heart. The ruby embedded into the hilt of the dagger gleamed in the wash of moonlight as she brought it down to Oliver's chest and plunged it deep into his heart. Carter gasped violently and screamed as she frantically clutched at her chest to remove the immense weight that landed on her._

"_Breathe."_

_Carter jerked away from Alec with a hiss. "You knew, didn't you?"_

_She crawled to her feet and ran from Alec in disgust. He was tempted to chase after her, knowing that he could catch up to her easily, but hesitated as Camilla started towards him. The hem of the robe she wore scraped along the leaf-littered ground as she walked. There was a subtle hint of arrogance and royalty in the way she moved and it disturbed him. Camilla glanced at the trail of stirring leaves Carter had left._

"_Is she going to be a trouble, Alec?"_

"_No Grandmother, her magic is pure."_

"_Then leave her be."_

Carter squirmed in the harsh warmth that penetrated the glass panes. She groaned into her pillow and remained on her stomach as the heat continued to burn her naked back. Somehow, she always welcomed any numbing pain that disrupted her heartache. The dreams never left. It always hovered in her subconscious mind. It horrifies Carter to even sort through the events in her mind. No one had answers to her confusion: _Why did no one save my brother while he was brutally murdered on the altar_? Watching Oliver struggle to draw his last breath brought a stab of pain in her chest, and Carter relives it every waking moment. She jostled off the bed and slipped on a pair of grey cotton shorts and the oversized shirt that was crumpled on the ground. Her fingers pulled at her knotted hair absently and let it rest on her shoulders.

She moved over to the glass window panes to observed the bustling city in silence. Carter loved the normality in the on goers' lives. It was constant. And that's what Carter wants so desperately, but being a witch only lower the odds at normalcy. She raised a finger as if to trace the city, it is so full of life that she felt the need to bask in its glory. It was the main reason as to why she chose Brooklyn. There are enough distractions for her to last a lifetime, and that's what she needs.

The phone on the bedside table began to buzz incessantly. Carter frowned at the device but made no move to answer it. Whatever it was, it can wait. The ringing died but returned not soon after. Carter glared at it and snatched it from the table in two strides of her long legs. Her nostrils flared in anger at the disruption of her peace.

"Who is it?"

"Your one and only." the voice on the other end of the line announced. "And I am the bearer of good news."

Carter sighed in relief and pushed back her loitering fringe. "Brilliant. I can't stand the bad news you bring to me every other week, Lenny."

"This darling witch dug her way all the way to China." Lenny joked light heartedly.

"Well?" she pressed eagerly.

The amusement from her voice had vanished entirely as she spoke. "Kol Mikaelson wants to raise the dead."


	2. Chapter 2

"You will not struggle, nor will your scream." The vampire chortled at the trembling brunette before him. Kol caught a glimpse of his impassive brother over the girl's shoulder and smirked before adding, "For the sake of my darling brother."

Elijah did not flinch once whilst his bloodthirsty brother fed on the innocents to soothe his insatiable thirst after being daggered for almost a century. He found Kol easier to manage when he isn't deprived of blood rather than when he is. Elijah looked away from his brother, although his enhanced hearing caught the tear of her mellow skin as Kol sunk his razor-sharp teeth into her neck. The gurgles were low but he couldn't block it out. He turned to his brother who wore a smirk on his bloody lips and gritted his teeth in annoyance. Kol has been pushing his buttons all night and he promised that this was his last feed before they returned to Mystic Falls. The veins beneath his eyes receded as quickly as they appeared and his eyes returned to his smooth brown orbs.

"It has been almost a century, dear Elijah. Lighten up." The vampire dropped the carcass to his feet and caught his brother's eyes. "So, provide me with a cover-up for my indecent kill 'Lijah."

A thin stream of blood dripped down his chin from the side of his curled lips. He wiped it clear with his thumb and licked it clean as if to ruin his brother's composure. Elijah only glared at his youngest brother. Kol's smirk grew wider at his response. He doubted his brother has had a proper feed since he was awaken and Kol felt obligated to show Elijah the basic nature of vampires. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed quietly at Kol's antics. The vampire hasn't been back a day and is already a pain.

"Get rid of it Kol."

He snatched the body from the bitumen and threw it over his shoulder. The car was idle as he neared it – forgetting that he had ripped the woman from her seat with such force before she began screaming for her pathetic life. The empty highway wasn't able to aid the victim on her deathbed. Kol threw the body back into her seat and pursed his lips at the door which he had pulled off its hinges. It was over dramatic for his taste but Kol decided that if he needed a cover-up story he would make it worthwhile. "She died of a tragic accident. A _car crash_, was it?"

The vampire set the car skidding along the road and crash into a willow tree with one push. The adrenaline coursed through his veins again, Kol hasn't felt alive for awhile and he cherished every moment. Kol didn't feel the need to suppress his preternatural abilities. He was proud of what he was. He admired his handiwork and brushed his hands together with a grin before he sauntered over to a somber Elijah.

"We must return." Elijah said grimly.

"Let's," Kol nodded and glanced at the dress shirt that adorned his body. "This was my least favorite shirt."

He didn't expect Elijah to laugh but Kol couldn't deny that it was pleasant. The full moon washed its light over their smiling faces, making them look almost _mortal_. The smile on his face quickly disappears as his eyes slowly hardened at his collection of memories. Kol was uncomfortable standing before his brother's prying eyes but he ignored him and started for the car. Kol couldn't remember the last laugh he shared with Elijah before he was daggered and unceremoniously dumped into a box. He didn't find a moment where a smile of true joy graced his lips. Kol only remembered despair and misery during his time in New Orleans when he was released from his deep slumber and he felt it tonight from the moment he was awakened.

Elijah watched his brother's curious eyes as he turned the keys in the ignition. He smirked at him. Kol was so far behind times and it brought him pure amusement. He glared at Elijah and returned his eyes to the stretch of road before them. "I do not find this amusing."

Elijah chuckled at Kol's temper. "Well, I do."

* * *

It was easy to find him wrapped in his own thoughts in one of the many dens in Klaus' giant home. The odd silence was unlike Kol but the family was quick to adjust and learned to love his brooding under a minute. He sat on large sofa with his legs spread apart and a leather book balanced on one knee with a hand resting on it. The other was wrapped around a glass filled with amber liquid. He watched the crackling fire through the ungodly hours of the night after his midnight hunt with empty eyes. The chocolate orbs lack its usual luster and shine and his smiles weren't as charming. Kol exhaled slowly as if he had been holding it in for hours.

"Thank you for keeping the grimoire safe, darling sister." He had caught her shallow breathing by the doorway. After a thousand immortal years together, you become familiar with another's habits.

"Though I must question," the sound of her boots bounced off the walls as she walked across the linoleum. "Why are you obsessed with it?"

Kol placed the grimoire beside him and raised the glass to his lips. "It was once a warlock's – the very same that Nik had killed before he daggered me."

Rebekah paused. She could hardly remember the warlock from her memories but she knew what he meant to Kol. The warlock was Kol's closest companion and Klaus had forcibly taken him out of Kol's life. Rebekah adjusted in her pea coat uncomfortably but was quick to mask it with arrogance. Her feet were planted wide and arms folded to her chest with her chin raised to portray her confidence. She wanted to barricade her emotions within her and nowhere where it is vulnerable.

"You stood by and watched him dagger me."

She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "Yes."

"_Why_?" Kol hurled the glass at the fireplace with a menacing growl.

The pieces of glass lay shattered on the floor. It was in a thousand irreparable pieces, and Kol couldn't shake the thought that it described him best. He gritted his teeth and spun on his heels to glare at his sister, only to find Elijah matching his acidic glare alongside their sibling. Rebekah was washed over with guilt as she stared into Kol's dark eyes.

"You weren't yourself, Kol. I ju –" she started.

"Charming habit you've developed under –" Klaus sauntered into the den with his eyes glued to his wristwatch. "Twelve hours, brother."

The hybrid leaned against the door frame; his anger was evident through his body language. Klaus caught the sea of glass by the fireplace and breathed through his mouth noisily. Although he wished for a family, his siblings were making it difficult for him. If it were not for their mother, they would all have fled Mystic Falls in a split second without giving him a second glance. The eldest Mikaelson stepped towards Kol and every pair of eyes in the room snapped to his face. The air was thick with tension.

"What seems to be the matter?" Elijah questioned him.

A deep rumble came from his chest as he growled. Kol started for his hybrid brother. His eyes were dark and livid, and his incisors sharpened into lethal fangs. The vampire had pinned Klaus against a wall with all the strength he could summon but it wasn't going to hold him for long. The bruises and broken bones that they suffered as a result of their wrestling healed under seconds. Kol had thrown Klaus against a display cabinet and snarled furiously at him, but Klaus was faster than his brother and threw him into the wall as if he weighed nothing but a pillow of feathers. Before Kol could retaliate, Elijah materialized behind him and pinned his arms behind his back tightly. Rebekah had interfered and stood between her brothers, her lips moved quickly and softly that Kol couldn't catch the exchange between them. The hybrid pressed his lips into a hard line and his cerulean blue eyes burnt bright with rage but he barge out of the den in a flash.

Rebekah looked over to Kol with her guilt-ridden eyes. Then she, too, disappeared out of the room in a flash. Elijah released his grip on Kol and watched as he threw himself onto the sofa with a nonchalant expression. It was so unlike him and it worried Elijah. He could handle Kol's unpredictable mood swings – even his peculiar obsession with witches in the time he has been alone – but Elijah didn't think he could handle Kol when he is desolate. There are no predictions on how far he gone he is. Elijah moved towards the door when his eyes caught the sight of a leather book beside his brother. He peered over Kol's shoulder to find his hand resting on it casually but his eyes were vacant. Elijah comforted his brother by placing his hand on his shoulder but instead their physical connection allowed him into Kol's mind. It was Elijah's favorite mind trick.

"_Isn't it beautiful, Kol?" she stated casually. The stray locks of bronze hair fluttered in the breeze but he found her absolutely stunning unlike the field of wild flowers which they stood in._

"_It could never match yours,"_

_A small smile erupted on her face. Kol could see the blood rushing to her cheeks and he observed as her cheeks colored red. The wild flowers looked petty in comparison to her beauty._

"_What are you doing_?" The vampire recoiled from his brother.

The brothers locked eyes. Elijah couldn't find the smallest flicker of emotion in his eyes. He was apathetic. "Who are you?"

* * *

Papers were strewn across the coffee table, empty noodle boxes littered the floor and books piled high. The room is chaotic. Carter kicked at the rug on the floor and cleared the small couch free of her study notes before plopping down with a big sigh. Lenny followed shortly with a small chuckle. They picked through the papers with a scowl each as if Carter's scribbles threatened them; final exams had them under pressure. Lenny dropped it before her head begins to pound. Her constant revisions for the finals have taken away her freedom and fun, and it has been far too long since she last saw Carter. College has finally found a way to fry both their brains.

"Not judging, or anything," Carter teased. "But is he even _real_?"

The Originals were legendary. The thought of the existence of the Original family never crossed her mind until Lenny mentioned Kol Mikaelson. Carter shook her head slowly and felt her eyebrows furrow as she desperately tried to understand. Legends said that the family was the first of their kind, and they weren't known to be _helpful_ but conniving and malicious. Every cautionary tale told from generations of witches shared the same label for the Originals and their kind: 'An abomination'. Carter remembered what the witches described Kol Mikaelson as: bloodthirsty, malignant, cunning. How and why will an Original vampire help her? Carter doubted that Kol Mikaelson is real. He's only a monster made to scare the children. No one has ever come across the Originals before and it only made Carter's doubt turn into harsh reality. She glanced over at Lenny; she didn't want to break her friend's heart by doubting her hours-long research.

Her mouth fell slack. "We are supernatural entities and you can't believe that a family of Original vampires isn't capable of roaming the earth? Get real."

"But if the Originals are real, are we assuming the Easter Bunny and Santa are real too?" Carter joked. "Oh! What about the Boogeyman?"

Lenny raised her brow at Carter. Somehow, she knew that Carter would doubt her and she needed to prove that the tales of the mystical creature were true and Lenny didn't doubt it for a second. Carter cringed away from Lenny's icy glare after she teased her again. "And that's why you and I are leaving for a road trip to Virginia, Mystic Falls. The heart and soul of the vampire civilization."

* * *

**Thoughts? Reviews? It would help immensely :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU for your kind reviews :) This is a longer chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

He stared into the mirror silently. The eyes that stared back at him were vacant but it wasn't what had Rebekah in turmoil. It was how often he masks everything with a smirk. No one seems to notice the slight changes in Kol but Rebekah. Finn and Elijah had lost interest in their siblings' banter and quickly returned to dolling up for the ball, it brought Rebekah unease to see how her brothers dismissed Kol's odd behavior as normal. She noticed how he tends to become lost in his own thoughts and sometimes, she would catch a smile on his lips. It was a rarity. He began fiddling with his bow and his eyes slowly began reviving like a wilted flower but they shone no brighter. Kol frowned and tilted his head to the side. He'd caught the faint stomps a fraction of a second before she did. Before any of them could move, Klaus trudged into the room with his nostrils flared and eyes squinted.

"You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?" Klaus spat.

There was a collection of sighs; including Finn, who had spent his last nine centuries in a coffin. Finn, along with his siblings, was sick of Klaus' obsession with the doppelganger. Even Elijah, who was the most human of all, didn't feel the least empathetic towards his half-brother and the hybrid curse that was bestowed upon him. Elijah and Finn were deaf from their sibling's incessant arguments; it was something unavoidable with an unpredictable brother, a temperamental sister and an obsessed hybrid. Kol moved away from the mirror with a sharp sigh. He found Rebekah smirking at Klaus and it brought out the child in him. The two siblings have always been partners in crime.

"Here we go," Rebekah exchanged a glance with Kol.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?"

The threats never stopped. Everyone was tired of Klaus and his threats, and he brought it upon himself when his siblings decided to leave him. If only their mother hadn't returned to them, Kol would be free of Klaus. He clenched his fists and stepped towards the hybrid with a cold glare. With the vampires standing head to head, Kol won by a few inches. It was apparent that he was still aggravated with Klaus for daggering him.

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" It irked Kol how easily Klaus belittles his siblings when all he craves for is a family.

The two brothers were as interesting as a wad of cotton balls. Finn sighed and let his eyes hover over to Elijah, who shined his shoes with such intent. He chuckled at Elijah's concentration on the dust that settled over his dress shoes. Rebekah caught Finn's amusement and trailed his stare to find Elijah dusting his footwear with care. She grinned from ear to ear at her brother, obviously Elijah wasn't able to refrain himself from involving in his brothers' quarrel. Before he could interfere, Ester strolled into the room and her eyes were trained on Klaus with disappointment as if he was caught breaking her golden rule.

"Enough!" Ester said sternly. "Niklaus,"

She moved to a different room with grace that belongs to a thousand-year old witch and Klaus followed. Kol couldn't stop the smug grin that erupted on his face as he watched his brother. He glared at Kol and shoved into him arrogantly. It was a change. With Ester watching Klaus' every move, the vampire has his own freewill and he planned to use it.

Kol snatched his clothes from the desk and disappeared. He returned seconds later with his crumpled outfit in his arms. He grinned at the compelled man, who kindly took them from Kol, and hastily grabbed the items that Elijah issued him last night. They were the necessities: a phone and a wad of cash. Compulsion works far better than money would but Elijah warned Kol not to risk it. Many civilians of Mystic Falls have taken the habit to drink vervain. He slipped the items into the back pockets of his dark wash jeans and looked up to find Elijah's eyes.

His thoughts became jumbled as he remembered that Elijah was a master at invading one's mind and Kol hated him for it. He hated feeling vulnerable. There was nothing that could erase the panic off Kol's face when Elijah witnessed a snippet of his memory, and it scared him. Elijah's brows furrowed as he recalled the bronze-haired girl in his brother's memory. There was a ring of familiarity to her but he couldn't remember who she was. Kol rolled down his sleeves and slipped on his leather jacket in rush as if to avoid Elijah. He turned towards the door but his body stiffened as his memories of the past washed over him like a tidal wave, this time it was stronger.

_"You're hungry," she remarked. Kol pulled away from her hold as she offered her wrist. "Please."_

"_As much as I want to drink you dry," he pushed away her arm but it returned to his lips. The faint pulse beats against his lips. "I cannot."_

"_Alexander has no control over me. Please. I will be honored."_

The point of his fangs pricked his lips and he could taste his blood dribbling into his mouth. Kol was overwhelmed with a sudden hunger. He could feel the eyes boring into his back but he had to fend them off. Kol cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I will return before sundown."

* * *

"It is tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance," Elijah addressed the crowd. There was a burst of excitement in the mass of people but they silenced as Elijah continued. "Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz. So, if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

As Elijah finished, the ambient music continued its flow to accompany the bustling guests in search of a partner. The soles of his shoes thudded lightly down the marble stairs as Elijah blended into the crowd effortlessly – no doubt, in search of the famous doppelganger. He sighed; Kol would dagger Elijah himself if he found that his brother had fallen for the doppelgangers' charms yet again. The Original raised the glass to his lips whilst his eyes skimmed over the sea of heads to find a pair of familiar eyes. He gripped the banister tightly and smiled when he found the lonesome girl standing by the pillar with a glass of champagne in her hand. Kol made a beeline for her. He found that Klaus had taken the company of a small blonde and was too distracted to find the uninvited guest. His eyes locked on the witch, still unaware of the prowling vampire.

"You called?" The witch said casually but her eyes were glued to the ripples in her glass and she knew that the short distance wouldn't be a hearing problem for an Original vampire.

"I was expecting Astrid rather than you, Vera."

Vera lifted her head to see Kol standing two feet away from her. She scowled at him. The small witch finished off her drink and shoved the glass into Kol's hand. Vera wasn't comfortable with working for the Original but her great-grandmother was intent on helping Kol. "As you can see, Astrid is busy with your needs to find the descendant and the tomb, so, she sent me."

"Do you have any leads?" Kol questioned, his curiosity peaked at the mention of the witch.

"Minor," Vera informed with a grumble. She wore a frown on her face; Kol could sense her discomfort in the presence of the Original family. "We found that your noble brother was in contact with the descendants that executed the curse on your friend. Only, he didn't survive your brother nor did his wife."

The hall was beginning to empty. He looked around to find a few loitering guests chattering amongst themselves. It couldn't hurt participate in the first dance of the event. He set the two glasses on a tray as a serving-man dashed past. Kol pinned his arm behind his back and held a hand out for Vera with a smile. She only raised her brow in disbelief. "I didn't come here to dance."

"Come," he cocked his head towards the ballroom. "You can tell me more of your enchanting stories later on, darling."

For the first time, he noticed Vera's efforts at dolling up for the event. The mass of dark curls were pulled back into a low bun and her bangs rested across her forehead with minimal make-up but she managed to pull off an extravagant look. _So much for not wanting to be here_, Kol smirked. Her shoulders were bare but on closer inspection, he found particles of glitter on her skin. The sweetheart neckline dipped between her breasts and the pale orange fabric wrapped around her torso fittingly and then flourished into a skirt that brushed the floor slightly. The bodice was layered with fine golden lace and stopped where the sash cinched around her waist. Vera looked stunning but she didn't faze him. They slipped into the ballroom and Kol easily maneuvered themselves onto the dance floor.

A century in a coffin didn't make a dent in his memory. The dance was still fresh in his mind as if it was etched into his brain. Kol enveloped Vera's gloved hand in his and rested another on the small of her back with mischief glinting in his eyes. Then there was the snap that Kol was famous for. The witch watched his eyes hardened, his muscles tightened and his posture was rigid as ever, and then Kol's wandering mind returned. His grin widened at Vera, oblivious to what had happened.

There were no small exchanges between them as they danced and truth be told, Vera liked the silence. She didn't dare to venture into Kol's small malfunction before; instincts told her that it wasn't worth death. The music brought the vampire nothing but unease. Kol moved around the dance floor robotically as the memories began to flood his mind. Vera looked over his shoulder – even with her best shoes on, she just managed to look over it. Her insides were in turmoil as she felt a strange sensation roll through her. She has a gift of sensing her kin but she wasn't able to distinguish between the good and the bad. The witch focused on the energy and her eyes slowly cornered the charcoal-black haired girl.

"Who is she?" Kol breathed into her ear, so softly that she couldn't stop herself from shivering.

"A witch,"

Kol looked at her confused. "Why do you say it as if she means harm?"

"Did it occur to you that Ester might've called her?"

He twirled Vera under his arm and caught her waist gingerly. The brown eyes she'd grown accustomed to darken into a dull red – not enough to be seen by other people. Kol snarled at the witch. "What game are you playing at? I asked you to locate the girl and the tomb, not throw false accusations!"

"Heed Astrid's warnings," she said to him in a grave voice. "My great-grandmother warned you of a potent evil tonight; what if the witch was it?"

Even for an Original vampire, Kol knew better than to doubt a witch. He pressed his lips firmly and observed the bronze-skinned girl in the white dress. The charcoal-black hair cascaded down her shoulder smoothly with a pendant hanging around her neck; Kol didn't doubt Vera when she mentioned that this girl was a witch. Everything about her seems to scream: _supernatural_. The girl in his arms twirled away before he could speak. Vera caught his eyes urgently. "Be careful,"

Kol listened for the stranger's voice and it surprised him was that _he_ was mentioned. "You have yet to convince me Lenny. I see the almighty Original family but they're one short of a brother. Where's Kol?"

The two girls craned their necks to catch a sight of the Original vampire but he was no longer swaying along to the music. Carter folded her arms; the exhaustion from the road trip was taking a toll on her poor body. She disliked attending social events because, unlike Lenny, she found them boring. Lenny clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "If you weren't so grumpy then maybe he would've shown his face!"

"I'm waiting in the car," Carter retorted. "Have fun."

The Original stood in the shadows of the ballroom; his compelled partner had wandered off. His infamous smirk was casted onto his face as he watched the girl weave through the throngs of people with difficulties. Her hands gripped onto her fuchsia skirt and raised it high above her ankles, exposing her worn-out sneakers as she plowed through the mob; Kol laughed boisterously at her actions. Back when indecency was a shame, she would've been put in the stocks.

"Vera," he called out when he found a glimpse of the pale orange dress. The dance was over and another was beginning, this time, it was a modern contemporary dance. "What about the other girl? Is she a witch, too?"

The witch shrugged sheepishly and glanced over at the girl in fuchsia. "I can't tell you. She has a muted vibe, but _that_ one is very strong. She's been practicing. The other one probably has no idea."

"Watch over the witch," he instructed Vera. "Distract her if you must. When the time comes, lure her outside. If she works for my mother, she shall die in my hands."

A pained look crossed Vera's face. She was uncomfortable with being involved in murdering her innocent kin but she nodded weakly. The vampire disappeared from her side and trailed the scent that led him to a dull blue Ford. Kol found the girl slumped in the front seat of her car with a dim glow of light illuminating her face in the dark. She's an easy target. He approached the car with a smirk plastered on his face, his fingers playing the bow around his neck. Kol knocked on the window with a charming smile.

The sound of her pounding heart widened his grin. Perhaps Elijah wouldn't mind if he nipped this girl of her blood. "Surely the festivities aren't boring you."

She scowled at him through her lowered window, her green eyes glowed. "I'm not one for festivities."

Kol chuckled blackly. "Come with me, I'll show you fun."

The girl rolled the window up and locked the doors in annoyance. The grin on his face was still evident after her refusal. She only presented him with a challenge and Kol happened to love them. The veins beneath his eyes swirled and his eyes morphed into a fiery red, his vampire visage has a habit of making things go his way. Kol ripped the side door of its hinges and stole the girl off her seat – her screams were stuck in her throat but he enjoyed the sound her fluttering heart.

"I'm sorry, pet," Kol ran a finger along her neck – she smells tasteful. "But I don't remember giving you a choice."

* * *

**Do you prefer longer or shorter chapters? Tell me what you think because I've got nothing else to do **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for anyone who's reading this :) I appreciate it. Truly.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

The stutters of her frail heart were music to his ears. The chill temperature of the night reddened her cheeks with blood which Kol craves for ravenously. Focus was hard to achieve when the sound of her pounding heart sliced through the air, working twice as hard to keep her body warm. It only made him drool. There was a difference between a human and a blood bag. It was the struggle for life as they grow limp in his arms that Kol enjoyed. He wanted to grab her slim waist and rest his lips where the pulse beats the strongest and feel her fragile life balance in his hands before he would sink his fangs into his victim. It was all making him hungry.

"That is so not subtle," the girl remarked. Kol raised his brow in confusion. "The I-want-to-eat-you look. It's no secret that you want to eat me."

"Oh, I do." Kol answered in a heartbeat. "Why? Are you offering, darling?"

The two pricks in his bottom lips had healed quickly from his sharp incisors. He hadn't realized that he had been suppressing his hunger. The girl was right; Kol did want to devour her. The vampire was sick of the bagged blood Elijah had supplied him with continuously. He was desperate to hunt and there sat the most perfect opportunity, ready to fulfill his hunger. Kol became distracted with the different ways to end the girl and satisfy his growing thirst for blood. His wandering eyes landed on the pair of luminous green eyes hiding in the shadows. It was the strangest hue of green. The tone of her eyes was like none he had ever encountered before, unnaturally beautiful. Her face was immersed in the dark shadows but Kol's preternatural eyesight was able to pinpoint the girl slouching against a tree, struggling to keep awake in the cold.

"I know that the weather is harsh but don't die on me now, pet."

The girl scoffed. "Keep talking."

The leaves rustled in the winds as it swept through the woods. Carter ran a hand down her bare arms to feel the uneven skin from the goose-bumps. A shiver ran through her as the wind nipped at her skin again.

She wondered how long would it take for her friend, Lenny, to discover that she was missing. How will she react when she finds her car door lying meters away? Pissed because she had just managed to pay the last of her car debt or anxious because Carter is missing? How long would it take for Lenny to find the Original? Provided that he is real, _of course_. She bunched up her wild hair into a ponytail and silently observed the arrogant vampire strutting from one end of the clearing to the other end as if he was due for a fashion show. How long would it take for her to die of hypothermia rather than spend another gut-wrenching second with an obnoxious vampire? Is it even possible to cheat death when a vampire who is hyper actively aware of your every move? Maybe not. But magic has a way of making it work.

He had stopped in his tracks with his back towards the witch. _Wise choice_, Carter congratulated the vampire. She let her concentration pool on his shoulder blades, imagining a fiery torture for her kidnapper. Her eyes wandered south and a smile tugged at her lips, _he does have a cute bum_.

Kol doubled over in pain with a hiss. It was a miracle. Carter had expected it to fail miserably but watching the vampire snarling in pain at her torment encouraged her further more. She grinned gleefully before realizing the flaw in her plan. Kol turned on his feet with an icy glare on his lips and arms hanging loosely by his sides, they were his most lethal weapon. Her magic had almost no effect on the vampire. A dark chuckle emanated from Kol. His brown orbs were dark and riddled with malice. "I am a thousand years old, pet. You're going to have hit harder."

"Well, I apologize for trying to save my own skin. It's not every day I get kidnapped and held hostage, just so we're clear." Carter spat.

Her spunk made Kol laugh. "I do apologize for my rash actions. My manners are not quite polished after a century in a coffin, you see."

The girl froze. "Holy shit, it's you."

"Excuse me?"

It was all very amusing to Kol. The girl emerged from the dark with her arms swaying by her sides and her strange eyes round with curiosity. The dead leaves clung to her fuchsia skirt as she waddled in the dress into the brightly lit clearing. The moonlight washed over her radiant face as she moved. It was the first time that Kol had actually observed her closely. She was slender and tall with wild bronze hair that would reach her waist if it were free. Freckles were peppered lightly across her ivory cheeks and her full lips were moist as she licked them repeatedly. His heart dropped when the dots connected. Kol remembered her.

"_Sienna_?"

She glared in irritation. "No, Carter."

The Original narrowed his eyes to scrutinize the girl. She clawed at her hair in a fail attempt to free her fringe but ended up ruffling her hair. Carter hissed in annoyance and ripped the elastic free to let her bronze curls cascade down her back like a waterfall. Kol was right; the tip of her untameable hair did graze her waist. The roots of her hair were dark red which morphed into a beautiful bronze, another similarity that Kol noted painfully. He despised nature of its sick reincarnation.

Then there was the snap. The vampire didn't hesitate to wrap a hand around her porcelain neck, his lips curled back to expose his sharpened incisors. His predatory senses were heightened. Carter's heart rate had spiked and Kol could sense her circulation beginning to cut off. His unpredictable behaviors are what terrify others. It was a quick flip switch.

Kol watched her struggle for her breath. "You haunt me throughout my existence. Give me a reason not to kill you."

"It is nature's way to punish you," a thick accent answered. "Leave her be."

A small woman emerged barefooted through the thin foliage. Her round face was trailed with wrinkles collected over the years and her gray hair rested on her shoulders. The pendants adorning her chest clanked against each other as she moved. Kol recognized the old witch whom he had acquainted in New Orleans not too long ago before he was daggered. Vera followed in suit with the young witch whom they are all suspicious of, her eyes were sealed as if she was soundly asleep.

The girl in Kol's death grip was turning blue. "What if I don't Astrid?"

He fell to one knee with a guttural snarl. The old witch, Astrid, was used to his antics and it was no surprise that he hadn't changed. In New Orleans, Kol was released from his mystical slumber for a few years before Klaus daggered him again. In the time that he was awake, he and Astrid became acquaintances and now Kol wanted to finish what he had started in New Orleans.

Carter was sprawled on the ground. There was a real struggle to breathe; it felt as though a thousand minuscule needles were jabbed into her throat. Her thoughts wandered back to Oliver, _was this half as painful as what he went through_? The twigs poked at her cheeks and imprinted on her skin. Carter found her savior through hooded eyes. The old witch was running the show now, sprinkling salt on the ground with echoes of her rapid murmurings around the young witch. She recognized Lenny's tattered dress. Her heart skipped a beat. Carter couldn't stop the overwhelming guilt that washed over her as she realized that their plan was a flop. Her obsession to resurrect her dead family risked Lenny's life and that was a price she wasn't willing to pay.

Vera hovered by the trees, her eyes glued on Astrid with a flash of concern. Astrid is nothing but strong and Kol respected her for it. She shuffled around the outer circle and stopped behind Lenny. Slowly, she began to stir awake. Kol had recovered from Astrid's witchy-migraine and snatched Carter into his arms roughly; her gasp was silenced with his lips as they graze her naked skin. It took Lenny seconds to piece everything together.

"Oh shit," was all she said.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it." Carter forced a grin on her lips to calm her friend.

Kol tightened his grip around Carter's waist to silence her. "Did the Original witch call for you?"

There was no reason to suspect Ester of anything but her forgiveness for his hybrid brother did strike him as peculiar. Kol brushed it off his shoulders the second he realized it, it needn't worry him. There were many things that intrigued him, like this strange reincarnation of a girl he once loved.

"No," Lenny locked eyes with Kol. "We're here for you."

He froze. What she had said rendered him speechless. It wasn't expected. The vampire's rigid stance relaxed and he held Carter by his side tautly. If it was a casual situation, Carter would blush madly from the intimate position and become enraged. She wasn't fond of intimacy. But Carter was willing to stay in Kol's hold if it means the cold winds would stop nipping at her exposed skin. She poked his ribs repeatedly as an attempt for Kol to release her but his eyes snapped away from Lenny's and met hers. She cringed visibly; his glare was enough to send her running for the hills.

There was a hint of smugness in Lenny's tone. "We've caught wind that you are searching for the tomb where Dimitri lay. And I know exactly who can find it and unseal it – trust me, I've done my research. We just want a small exchange for that precious information."

Vera's eyes flitted over to the Original. Would he take the bait? Kol chuckled. "You are either courageous or incredibly stupid."

Lenny shrugged. "Pick one."

The Original grinned maliciously at Lenny. He tilted Carter's head to the side to give him access to her flawed neck. The veins were visible through her translucent skin, even though they were marked with horrid bruises from his hands. His lips were poised over her carotid artery, ready to strike. Lenny's face paled. "Incredibly stupid, it is."

Neither Astrid nor Vera had the strength to stop Kol from plunging his fangs into the girl's mellow skin. Kol couldn't stop the content sigh escaping his lips as the taste of warm blood flooded his mouth. His fingers played with Carter's hair and they wandered to her neck, feeling and waiting for the last pump of her pulse as she dies. Of course the other one was next, he was ravenous.

"She can unseal the tomb you're looking for!" Lenny cried. "Just don't hurt her."

This was negotiable. The Original released Carter from his grasp; she stumbled before hitting the ground hard. She was barely alive. A thin stream of red ran from the corner of his mouth down to his chin. Kol sunk his teeth into his wrist and pressed it against Carter's pale lips. His blood would heal her faster than any modern medication would. Kol stalked towards Lenny; her dark brown orbs glistened with tears that threatened to fall. He raised a hand to stroke her cheek through the barrier but Lenny flinched away.

"That wasn't so hard," he purred. "Now, does she know where it is? Because that warlock has what I need, darling."

"Maybe she does. I don't know." Lenny bit her lips from letting them tremble.

He clicked his tongue. "You see the conundrum, darling? If Carter cannot locate it, she is no longer of use to me. Neither are you."

She was racked with fear. "I promise you."

Kol looked up to find Astrid's eyes ad beckoned her forward. It was all then too fast for human eyes to catch it. The Original had plunged his hand deep into the witch's chest cavities and ripped out her beating heart which he dropped onto the ground, splattering Lenny's white dress with blotches of red blood. Then Vera found Kol standing before her with a grin upon his face. Her heart drummed in her ribcage, shock had overwhelmed her. With one swoop of his hand, Kol had decapitated the young witch. Their service meant nothing to him any more. Kol was ready to kill if it meant he got what he wanted.

"Don't be alarmed." A smile graced his lips. His eyes flickered over to Carter for a moment; her face was filled with pure horror and disgust for the vampire. "If you will work for me, you will understand how meaningless they were."

* * *

"Brother," a voice full of authority sliced through the ecstatic crowd. It was followed by a concerned face, no older than Elijah. Finn handed Kol a glass of champagne. "Where have you been?"

"I was outside, Finn. Do you want to know my body count?" Kol taunted darkly.

The liquid in the glass trembled as he accepted Finn's offer. No one had noticed the absence of the uninvited guest and her great-grandmother, and Kol felt that tonight had been a success at extracting information from his resourceful sources. There was no need for Vera and Astrid any more. They had done their part.

"Rebekah was looking for you before. Although she failed to mention why," Finn informed him quietly. The awkwardness between them settled as fast as a sinking ship. Kol looked around for the familiar flash of blonde.

"Mustn't be important, I gather." Kol murmured and raised the rim to his lips.

Finn stopped him. "Let's not be rude. Let's wait for Mother's toast, shall we?"

Finn, along with everybody else, turned to meet the eyes of the woman standing on the marble stairwell. Everything about Ester screamed elegant. It was a trait that very few possess and many yearn. Kol was unaffected by his mother's heartfelt speech of reunion. Unlike Klaus, Kol didn't beg for forgiveness from their mother. It was her who turned them, now she suffers the consequences. Ester's eyes flitted over to Kol for a second before fluttering to the different pairs of eyes in the room.

"Cheers," she said with a smile. Kol tipped the champagne down his mouth in one swift movement.

The Original was distracted despite being in the company of beautiful women who began flocking around him. Kol peered around to catch a glimpse of a pair of captivating green eyes. There were none like hers in this room. He wished to see it once more before they leave Mystic Falls tonight but he was greeted with disappointment. Finn cleared his throat to pull back Kol's wandering mind. A smile spread across his face as if he was caught being cheeky. But then he found a glimpse of wild bronze curls weaving through the crowds.

"Excuse me, Finn," he thrust the glass into Finn's hands and followed Carter.

He copied her footsteps and followed her outside. There was a flash of annoyance on his face; he had made it clear that both she and Lenny were to leave Mystic Falls before anyone stumbles upon them. It would be far less complicated if she would just listen. Despite that, Kol couldn't stop the excitement of seeing Carter bubble to the surface. The mass of people began to thin out and they stood by the carriages. The horses whinnied and stomped their hooves on the bitumen. As soon as Kol was sure that they out of hearing range, he reached out for Carter. Only Kol watched as his hands clutched at the empty air. Both his hands were thrown in front of him as he clutched frantically at the air. _What is this_?

It was peculiar. She turned to face Kol. It wasn't Carter any more, it was _her_. The smile on her face made his heart skip a beat, like it always did. Her eyes. It was as blue as the oceans.

.

* * *

**If you've made it down here, I congratulate you :) Thoughts? Critiques? Reviews?**


End file.
